


Summer Skies

by sassafrasx



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Kiss, Firsts, M/M, Self-Discovery, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrasx/pseuds/sassafrasx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mithian hummed to her left and cracked one eye open. "Are we sure Will isn't trying to poison Arthur? This might be his last opportunity before we all go off to uni."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Arthur sat up, eyes wide with panic as he looked down at them from the other side of Merlin. "Fuck, I can't die. I'm too young to die."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>With a derisive snort, Merlin smacked him in the stomach. "Oh shut up, you big baby. While I'd never put it past Will to try and poison you after the fiasco last summer, he'd never do it in a way that would kill me in the process," Merlin said smugly. He paused. "Well, I'm mostly sure he wouldn't."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Just starting to repost some things from Summer Pornathon. This was my entry for the first week's bonus challenge, which had summer as its theme.
> 
> Warnings for some minor recreational drug use.

"I don't feel anything."

Shouldn't she feel something by now? They'd been smoking _forever_ , the almost sweet smell going harsh and burnt on her tongue, fire snaking down her throat whenever she inhaled too deeply. She'd never been so aware of the size of her lungs, the press of her rib cage as she desperately tried not to hack and embarrass herself further.

_Aww, Ellie, you've never gotten high before?_

Sometimes she thought Arthur should go fuck himself. And take that stupid, mockingly petulant pout of his and jump off a bridge.

But only sometimes. Then she'd remember the way he'd knocked Valiant out cold when he had pushed her into the wall that time and broken her glasses, taunting her frizzy hair and clumsiness.

Arthur was a special person, in his own very special way. Or at least that's what Merlin always said as he rolled his eyes and smacked him in the back of the head. Ellie had to agree.

Giggling slightly to herself, she dug her hands into the soft loam beneath her, blades of grass sliding slickly across her palms.

There were few things that smelled better than fresh, damp soil and summer grass she decided as she lounged on the ground tucked snugly between three of her closest friends, the sun warming her entire being.

But she still wasn't high.

Merlin turned to her and laughed, reaching out to pet her arm. Wow, that _tickled_.

"Ellie, Ellie, _Ellie_ , you so are high right now. And shiny, have I ever told you that? Your hair is very shiny. Like Arthur's. Such shiny hair. What was I saying? Oh, yeah, Will swore to me that he nicked this off his brother and his brother only smokes the good stuff. So you are definitely high."

Mithian hummed to her left and cracked one eye open. "Are we sure Will isn't trying to poison Arthur? This might be his last opportunity before we all go off to uni."

Arthur sat up, eyes wide with panic as he looked down at them from the other side of Merlin. "Fuck, I can't die. _I'm too young to die_."

With a derisive snort, Merlin smacked him in the stomach. "Oh shut up, you big baby. While I'd never put it past Will to try and poison you after the fiasco last summer, he'd never do it in a way that would kill me in the process," Merlin said smugly. He paused. "Well, I'm mostly sure he wouldn't."

Arthur flung himself on Merlin with a growl, starting a tussle that left them both squirming and breathless with laughter as they rolled away. " _Conspiring to get me killed_."

Did Arthur just _bite_ Merlin? Ellie snorted so hard she choked on air and doubled over.

Mithian started poking her and Ellie flopped over onto her side to see her better. The ground was so close from this angle and the trees loomed large in the distance. _Huh, I wonder if this is how the world looks to ants?_

"I just love the summer. The sky is just so... so blue, you know? The shade of it is like the shade of clean air and possibilities. And sundresses. I love sundresses," Mithian said and waved her hands a bit, brown eyes animated and glittering in the sunlight, pupils wide and dark.

Looking up and basking in the warmth, Ellie murmured in awe, "Yeah. Yeah, it really is."

Mithian grinned. "I think I could snuggle in the grass every day and be happy. What do you think..." She trailed off, her mouth dropping open as she glanced over Ellie's shoulder.

Ellie peeked behind herself and had to agree.

Well, _shit_. She really hadn't seen that coming. Although maybe she should've.

Giggling, Mithian whispered, "Maybe they're practising."

Ellie wrinkled her nose but couldn't force herself to look away. Arthur had Merlin pinned down now, his wrists trapped against the ground in Arthur's large hands whilst they licked and nipped at each others lips, panting too hard to properly kiss anymore. "I dunno..."

"I wish I had someone to practise with. We're about to leave for uni and I've barely even kissed anyone." Mithian sighed wistfully.

Ellie could commiserate. The few kisses she'd had were, well, mostly just disappointing and hopelessly awkward. "Me too." She finally pried her eyes away from the display in front of her — Had they completely forgotten Ellie and Mith were even there? And, oh god, was that Merlin making that whimpering noise? Some things were best not thought about she decided as her stomach made weird swoops and drops that she didn't understand _._ — and gave Mithian a crooked smile. "Maybe there is something to that practising lark. Most of the boys I've kissed were so awkward I was worried they were going to vomit on my shoes. Not that I've kissed very many."

Mithian squeaked a little and licked her lips. "O-oh, um. Yeah. Practise is good. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right," Ellie whispered, her stomach dropping and flying off without her in a way it never had before, leaving her unmoored, heart thumping, as she looked at Mithian's lips.

She felt aware of all the skin on her body, like she was thrumming with energy she couldn't possibly contain, and they both leaned forward slowly, cautiously, until their mouths just brushed together in the lightest of kisses.

Mithian's lips were soft and smooth; she'd never touched anything like them. With a faint gasp, Ellie pressed closer, pulling Mithian into a real kiss, one that tasted of the fresh peaches they'd eaten earlier, juices streaming down their chins and slicking up their lips.

She thought it would be lovely to lick all of that juice off of Mithian's mouth, all slick softness and heady taste. Ellie made a small noise and curled her body even closer, flicking her tongue across the seam of Mithian's lips and biting lightly on the bottom one.

Mithian sucked in a breath and then surged forward and nipped at Ellie in retaliation with small, sharp teeth that stung. And that was— that, she liked that so much more than she'd have ever thought.

This was nothing like the boys she'd kissed. She could still remember the musty smell of the library as Arthur had looked at her very seriously and then kissed her clumsily on the mouth; she hadn't felt the faintest trace of anything really and they'd both just stared at each other after, Arthur with a furrow on his brow, and then decided simply to shake hands and forget it ever happened.

She'd never really forgotten though and it bothered her sometimes, like a scab you shouldn't pick at lest it never heal, but then you _had_ to pick at it, simply because you shouldn't and it itched all the more for it.

With a jolt, Ellie realised that her hand had fallen onto Mithian's thigh, the skin there smooth under her fingertips and radiating heat, and it gave slightly, but not much, when she pressed into the sleek muscle, firm and soft, and she had the irrepressible urge to let her fingers trace higher along the sun-warmed skin, see where it led, what new softness she could find under that pretty yellow sundress that had ridden so high on her slim legs, and, god, why wasn't everyone practising like this? Who wouldn't want to kiss their best friend, a best friend with lips so much softer than any boy’s could ever hope of being? So impossibly soft...

Shit.

Was this why Arthur kept making faces when Gwen and Morgana shiftily sneaked off on their own _every day_? And Gwaine looked so smug whenever he proclaimed that he and Percy would be spending the whole day playing Xbox? And Leon just looked frustrated as he grumbled things about going off with Will to the city "where there are actual available girls"? (She'd never understood that; she'd always thought he'd had a crush on Morgana, and who wouldn't with her impossibly long hair and green eyes.)

When had everyone become gay without her noticing? Shit, was she gay?

Fuck.

_How had she missed that?_

She had a lot of time to make up for she decided as she pushed Mithian more firmly into the grass, where she shivered and bucked up into Ellie in a frenzy as Ellie's hands skimmed a little higher, pushing up that short dress that much more. There were so many more curves to explore and the summer time stretched long before them, full of endless possibilities.

They'd go horseback riding and swimming and sun themselves curled up around each other in the grass under the giant oak tree and practise and practise and practise until they couldn't breathe for it all.

And at some point they'd get some actually decent weed and she'd get actually fucking high. For real this time.

It was going to be _perfect_.


End file.
